The Black Knight - Volume 2: NOIR
by xxAristotlexxx
Summary: Another semester means another beginning. Another beginning it may be, but it's still the same old NOIR. Old problems, new friends. New challenges will appear in their future, but together as the team they were made, the team that chose the Black Knight pieces, will overcome all the problems together... Right? (RWBY belongs to Monty Oum Roosterteeth). Sequel to The Black Knight.


**The Black Knight: Volume 2 – NOIR**

**I do not own anything here except my Ocs – RWBY belongs to Monty Oum & Roosterteeth. **

**Chapter 1 – Prologue: A new semester, a new beginning **

_'You know what people say – Friends can't buy happiness but money can.' _

_Joel Heyman_

_Beacon Academy for aspiring Hunters and Huntresses. To enter the academy, one must first pass a rigorous entrance exam which will test them to their limits. Very few have ever passed these exams without prior training but... Noir Chevalier was not one of those few. Trained at Signal Academy, younger brother to Raven Chevalier and although unbeknownst to him: Son of the Black Knight of Vale. At Beacon, he encountered things which were once alien to the young Faunus, responsibility over a team, humans who's eyes didn't fill with hatred at the sight of his wolfish features... But perhaps most of all something that would stay with him through thick and thin for in times not far away the only ones you will be able to rely on are your team-mates and family – But surely they are one in the same?_

The only warning of the attack was the gentle, soothing voice of a blue haired beauty. It was subtle, barely audible in his weakened state but the words slowly got through to him, "Noir... Noir... Wake up, Noir..."

Before his still awakening brain had time to process those cold words he felt a very present, very _icy _feeling attacking his previously warm and comfortable head in a torrent of freezing cold...

"Water!"

Bolting upright in bed, the drenched, black-haired Faunus drew his trusty... Oh wait. In his hand, where normally Minuit would be was but thin air but, as his eyes adjusted to the sudden rush of light not at all blocked by the hair that now clung to every other part of his face but his eyes, he noticed the holsters containing his precious twins dangled over the corner of his bed alongside his ebon-trench coat.

_'Of course.' _He bitterly thought, trying to identify the criminal, _'The night I decide to finally relax, the next morning they decide to wake me up without fear of injury.' _

Eventually, his eyes fell upon the woman responsible. Standing to the side of his bed, her hand still loosely holding onto a now empty glass of water, was Rhea Ravenscroft – The Blue Beauty of NOIR. Her silky hair flowed freely down to her waist, normally restrained by a band to tie it together, whilst a single bang was hung loosely by the side of one of her keen sapphire eyes that never ceased to intimidate the UN-prepared. Indeed, Rhea had gone from someone who way slightly cold to someone who... Well, she was UN-approachable from an outside source. Perhaps a reversion back to her previous attitude or just a personality change – Either way, it didn't affect her interactions with the other members of NOIR in the slightest.

"Wake up lover-boy, you have a guest at the door," Rhea spoke, her tone initially coming across as rude but with an underlying humour that had begun to develop.

Noir just growled in response, wordlessly gesturing to his now soaking wet head. The archer simply stared at him, an amused smirk spreading across her smooth features, "You're tough enough to wake without the water, Noir. With it I will eventually condition you into waking up when I simply say 'Wake up' softy in your ear."

Grumbling rather obscene curses under his breath, the faunus threw his legs out of bed as Rhea moved back over to the door and spoke unheard words to the waiting visitor. Dressed in a simple long sleeved black shirt and matching trousers, Noir stood and took a moment to get his bearings. Their room was aligned according to their position on the team meaning that his bed was on one side of the room whilst Rhea had hers on the other. Orlaith Orian, the 'Golden Princess' occupied the bed next to Noir whilst Indigo Althea took the one next to Rhea; Indigo had yet to receive a moniker and was rather irked by it.

Instead of throwing on his trench coat, as per usual morning procedure, Noir chose to simply replace the shoulder-holsters into their respective positions with the twins still in their respective positions. Walking over to the door, still mumbling obscenities for a few more moments he paused to compose his still wet self before pulling the door open further and greeting the visitor.

"Hey Noir... What happened to you?"

_'Ah... So she is here.' _

Standing over the threshold was a woman who easily matched Noir's height, shoulder-length pearly white hair that seemed to glisten slightly in the light coming from the hallway. Her eyes, behind a pair of silver spectacles, were a shade of light grey and they seemed to convey intelligence subconsciously. Maybe it was because she was one of the smartest people he knew... or maybe it was the glasses.

"Eirwen... Rhea has decided I need to be conditioned to wake up so she took it upon herself to start the process."

_'Eirwen Mountain, third year at Beacon... Hailed as the smartest in her year, predicted top grades in all topics. A prodigy if ever I saw one and yet...'_

"Huh, quite cruel but at least you're awake. I just thought i'd come by and ask if you'd like to join me in the library later so we could discuss that 'package' you had acquired,"

_'That 'package.' Ah... So she is up for it.'_

"Yes, thank-you Eirwen. This means a lot to me,"

Eirwen smiled, tucking a stray strand of hair behind an ear before offering him a small wave in parting, "I'm heading out. Oh and... You've missed breakfast,"

"... Missed breakfast?"

"Teams RWBY and JNPR decided to have a food fight. No casualties this time but the place is a mess,"

"Cheers for the heads up."

With that, Eirwen turned on her heels and strode back down the corridor, turning and disappearing out of sight a moment later. Team NOIR's leader took a moment to close the door, turning around to address the only other member of NOIR in the room with a cold glint entering his wolfish eyes.

"So, Rhea... Maybe I need to condition _you _not to spill water on me."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'Replaying Journal Entry designated: Zero-Zero-One. Beginning playback.'_

_'Hey ladies and gentlemen, this is Noir Chevalier speaking from... Well, his room with the lovely ladies of team NOIR and it's time for the first journal entry. So the idea came after I had this really cool dream, admittedly it slightly UN-nerved me but it helped me understand a few things. Like the fact the future isn't set in stone.'_

_'Maybe it was a hunch or maybe it was just dumb luck but I sent a message to A. Chevalier about the rifle that my dad used and it turns out he did have one. He left it with her, hoping it'd be of some use to at least one of his family members or his legacy. She had it sent to me and I'm just expecting the delivery of perhaps one of the most powerful weapons I'll ever handle so I'm a little nervous but hey! A hunter needs to be versatile, right?'_

_'Pfft, why am I asking myself that question... Hey future self! Answer that question, would you?'_

…

_'So... Yeah. Eirwen seems to be slightly fidgety whenever we talk but that has become less and less obvious. Rhea is becoming less 'happy, cheery' and more 'Huntress, grr...' which isn't so bad. I'm happy but how long will I be happy for? Soon it'll be time for the new semester and I'll need to be ready.'_

_'End recording.'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

'To study in' is the most obvious answer to the question 'What is a library for?' but, in fact, it can be used for a lot of things. Club meetings, if the club is quiet. Board games, if you keep it subtle, and many other activities! You just have to keep it on the low.

The sight of Eirwen Mountain sat at a table in the library with a book or two open in front of her wasn't an uncommon sight. What was an uncommon sight was that of Noir Chevalier sat next to her, a long, dark grey rifle with the words _'Memory of Shadows' _etched crudely into the barrel, sat in front of them with the bipod set to make it appear ready to fire. The weapon was easily 54.3 inches with the stock folded out with the barrel taking up easily half of that length.

"Here it is... Wow.." Eirwen began to mutter, pointing into one of the two books whilst Noir's eyes were practically glued to the gleaming words _'Memory of Shadows.' _

"Noir, what you have here is a model twelve of a rifle that has a lot of history. Well, closely resembles a model twelve of an anti-material rifle,"

"Uh, Eirwen what does-"

"It means that this weapon," the pale haired girl inclined her head towards _'Memory of Shadows'_, "Could _obliterate _a target that was not protected by aura. Most of the known creatures of Grimm would be dead in the face of this weapon,"

"That sounds amazing-"

"But, it says here, that this weapon would require tremendous strength to be wielded normally. You'll need to physically train to use this weapon without the recoil damaging your aura,"

"That sounds not so-" But he was cut off again as Eirwen pointed into the second book.

"However, this specific weapon has been recorded to be the choice weapon of one _'Ciaran Chevalier' _who was more commonly referred to as _'The Black Knight of Vale.'_ So, your dad?"

It was more of a statement then a question but her inquisitive gaze was turned on him and he quickly nodded in response. _'I hope that is my dad or I just claimed to be the son of a hero but then again, who else has the last name 'Chevalier'? _This certain revelation wouldn't click into place quick enough in the youngest Chevalier's mind.

"Looks like you'll be busy for a while but I need to go, again. My team leader wants to meet up and do some team related exercises,"

"Ah, yeah – Good luck and do good,"

"Yeah. See you later, Noir."

With those parting words, Eirwen quickly stood up and practically glided out of the library. Whenever she did that, the image of a ghost or banshee from a fantasy novel came to mind but he pushed the image away as his eyes fell back to the almighty barrel of _'Memory of Shadows.'_

He remained like that for a while, occasionally raising a hand and caressing the side of the barrel to feel the rough metal beneath his finger tips. After a few more minutes, something in his mind decided it was time to make a move, the Hunter in training stretched his hand around the worn sash of leather attached to the weapon and slung the thirteen point eight kilogram weapon over hi shoulder with a loud grunt.

"Bloody Ursa, someone was compensating for something."

Glancing around a moment, Noir spotted Team RWBY playing some kind of board game. A loud declaration from Yang startled a few nearby students but Yang seemed to not notice as she yelled something about a... 'Trap card?'

_'Enjoy yourselves.' _Noir quietly remarked as he made his way out of the library, navigating the beautiful corridors of Beacon and quickly finding his way outside and already on a path to the dormitories but changed direction almost instantly when he was suddenly reminded of a promise he'd made.

"_Oi Noir! Can I borrow your team-mates for a sparring session? Tag-team and all?"_

"_Sure... Why are you asking me?"_

"_Because then they know you don't have anything planned when I say you gave permission. That and those girls are attached to you, ya know? Wouldn't want you to worry."_

"_Hm. We're team-mates, I'm glad they understand I worry."_

"_Is the Black Wolf growing a heart?"_

"_Only if I get to rip yours out."_

"_Alright, alright... I'll be grabbing them whilst you're still asleep to avoid that. See you!"_

"_Another time, Cyan."_

_'Bloody Archer would probably have kept them all day if... Aha!' _Emerging into the gym Noir spotted a rather satisfying sight. In the middle of the sparring ring, a rather sweaty Orlaith Orian was in the process of showing a rather humbled Cyan why you shouldn't insult Indigo's kind nature. The latter currently caught up in a rather one sided fist fight with the scarlet-haired member of CYAN.

As he came into range, Noir begun to hear more then simply 'It's good that she's nice!'

"I'll pummel you into the dirt, tealy! Stop moving away!"

"No thanks! I'll keep moving, that way I keep living longer!"

Amusement was one of the more positive emotions Noir was experiencing as he observed Cyan dodge every other punch aimed at him from Orlaith, her golden hair trailing behind her like an after image. Indigo and the other girl meanwhile were experiencing the opposite positions, the kind-hearted girl dodging most strikes aimed in her direction before taking a rather savage kick aimed at her chest which sent her to the edge of the ring.

Expecting to fall out, Indigo closed her eyes before she felt a strong pair of hands gripping her sides, carefully laying her down. _'Soft... Check. Strong? Definitely. I don't even need to look.'_

"Hey Noir-r... Sorry about..."

"No worries, Indi. You alright?"

"Yeah... Just need a break, really. Some of the 'training' has been really hard to keep up with,"

"Has Orlaith been...?"

"She has been."

Noir glanced up just in time to see Cyan's team-mate successfully flanking Orlaith, getting into her blind-spot and landing a low blow to the back of her legs before getting her in a headlock.

"We win, Princess,"

"Git,"

"Hey Orlaith, how has it been?"

Orlaith's head twisted in the lock, fixing her gaze on Noir with something of an amused look before she shrugged, "I'd rather fight you. Cyan just isn't embarrassed when I flash... I actually have to fight seriously,"

"That only worked three times, Orlaith... Then I just got used to it. If anything, you were doing me a favour,"

"Always the gentleman, Noir,"

"Always for my ladies, Miss Orian."

They momentarily shared a small smile, Cyan's team-mate releasing Orlaith with a small grumble as the Golden Princess bounced to her feet and made her way over to a half of NOIR, "Where's Rhea?"

"No clue. I think she's in the room..."

"Uh, Noir... Why is your hair so wet?"

At Indigo's words, both of the girls turned their full attention to Noir's still damp head and it was barely a minute before Orlaith giggled, opening her mouth to say something but was cut off immediately by Noir, "Not. One. Word."

Yes, life was definitely good for NOIR. Their little world, already with a few fractures beginning to appear, was changing. Maybe for the better. Maybe for the worse. Even though the world might change, the lights may go out they would always have each other.

…

_'Let's hope the four of us stay together for as long as we can. Let's hope that we never say goodbye.' _

_'Heh, Indigo is starting to feel like my little sister. Not as defenseless but... I want to protect her. I want to protect Rhea, even though she wouldn't acknowledge it publically. I want to... Protect Noir too but sometimes it feels like he'll be doing the protecting being the big brother and all.'_

_'I'll get stronger physically... Noir always says if you transform your weakness into a strength then you'll become a well rounded fighter but I still gotta train with ym other weapons. I'll make him proud... I'll make him smile fondly about the day we met. I'll make Orlaith proud... I'll make Rhea happy.'_

_'Noir Chevalier, it seems that our families are intertwined in some way. I'm starting to sound so philosophical and yet it is so true... Let's hope you're a good a leader as Raven is which I'm pretty sure you are. Orlaith... Indigo... We're all counting on you.'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**A/N: Hello ladies and gentlemen. I present to you, 'The Black Knight: Volume 2.' Now I have previously stated that I was not planning on starting this new volume until RWBY Volume 2 had ended but after many failed attempts at un-blocking the writers block for Black Leaves I decided to try and reignite the creative spark with this. After much deliberation on the matter, the Black Knight volume 2 will be going for quantity (When I can) in words whilst trying to maintain a decent quality. Chapters will _always _be over two and a half thousand words.**

**Now onto my next point, with this new volume comes new character. With new characters comes new possibilities. If you wish to send Ocs in, I won't stop you however I am saying now that I will not guarantee any OC a place in the story: Most of 'the Black Knight' is written when I am feeling in the mood and I shall be checking character names to see if they do fit the RWBY naming rule albeit not strictly. **

**Another thing which was brought to my attention was the amount of love I received for Noir x Blake... I can honestly say I was surprised. With that, I might be adding in special 'extras' at the end of a few chapters which will be in the other AU where Noir x Blake does happen but I will still be sticking with the original plan – Volume 2 of TBK will be trying to stick to the RWBY story as much as possible. **

**With that, I wish you all a good day and a friendly reminder that reviews are welcome as long as they are not too obscene and read something along the lines of – **_'u woot m8? Y is he nt /w all of tem?' _

**You get the idea. **


End file.
